The quantitative determination of analytes in body fluids is of great importance in the diagnoses and maintenance of certain physiological abnormalities. For example, lactate, cholesterol and bilirubin should be monitored in certain individuals. In particular, it is important that diabetic individuals frequently check the glucose level in their body fluids to regulate the glucose intake in their diets. The results of such tests can be used to determine what, if any, insulin or other medication needs to be administered. In one type of blood-glucose testing system, sensors are used to test a sample of blood.
A test sensor contains biosensing or reagent material that reacts with blood glucose. The testing end of the sensor is adapted to be placed into the fluid being tested, for example, blood that has accumulated on a person's finger after the finger has been pricked. The fluid is drawn into a capillary channel that extends in the sensor from the testing end to the reagent material by capillary action so that a sufficient amount of fluid to be tested is drawn into the sensor. The fluid then chemically reacts with the reagent material in the sensor and the optical system correlates this to information relating an analyte (e.g., glucose) in a fluid sample.
Diagnostic systems, such as blood-glucose testing systems, typically calculate the actual glucose value based on a measured output and the known reactivity of the reagent-sensing element (test sensor) used to perform the test. The reactivity or lot-calibration information of the test sensor may be given to the user in several forms including a number or character that they enter into the instrument. One prior art method included using an element that is similar to a test sensor, but which was capable of being recognized as a calibration element by the instrument. The test element's information is read by the instrument or a memory element that is plugged into the instrument's microprocessor board for directly reading the test element.
These methods suffer from the disadvantage of relying on the user to enter the calibration information, which some users may not do. In this event, the test sensor may use the wrong calibration information and thus return an erroneous result. It is would thus be desirable to provide the mater or instrument the calibration information automatically such that the user would not need to enter this information. It would also be desirable to supply the auto-calibration information in a manner that results in an instrument that is of a desired size (e.g., a low-profile meter) and that is of a desirable low cost.